


take me (don't leave me)

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hicsqueak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: “Oh, Hecate. You have no idea how long I’ve waited to make you feel this way.”But what Pippa didn’t know was that she’d already made Hecate feel that way, more than a few times over their many years apart. It’s just such a shame it always had to be in a sweet dreamland.________________In which Pippa and Hecate finally confess their true feelings for each other and then somehow end up naked.





	take me (don't leave me)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in like 5 years.

Hecate sat, undisturbed at her desk. She was just finishing… Something. Pippa didn’t pay attention to what. She didn’t really care. She was just glad to be back in Hecate’s company. Glad to be back to her best friend, with whom it didn’t matter what they did together, as long as they were together.  
However, although it was the weekend, Pippa couldn’t stay long. She has a school to run after all. But an afternoon together was still satisfactory for both of the witches, even if one of them was busy finishing… Whatever it is that’s so important. There was another reason Pippa didn’t exactly listen to what Hecate said to her. She was too busy calming the anxiety that kept arising in her stomach. The two had been friends again for a while now, and Pippa knew she couldn’t hold her true feelings in for much longer. She needed Hecate to know.

They sat in a comfortable silence, comfortable in Hecate’s mind anyway, but Pippa’s throat was constantly drying up at the thought of starting a conversation and she worried that Hecate would start to notice how loud she was each time she had to swallow. 

“Hiccup?” Hecate tried to hide a faint smile. She still felt a tingle of happiness every time Pippa called her that.

She slowly lifted her eyes up from her writing to look at Pippa. “Pipsqueak?” Pippa didn’t try to hide her smile.

She tried to continue speaking, but she couldn’t find her words and a sudden knot had gotten stuck in her throat. Hecate lifted her head a little more, a look of concern forming on her face. 

“I-“ She gulped, hesitantly rising from her seat, her fingers fidgeting at her waist. “I- I just wanted to tell you something. Before I have to leave.”

The concern on Hecate’s face didn’t go away. “What is it?” 

Pippa hesitated once more until she sat back down out of sad frustration. She sighed and paused. “I can’t do it.” She said, shaking her head, looking helpless. “The words won’t come out.”

Now Hecate was seriously concerned. She stood and swiftly made her way over to her friend. Knowing in her head how she should comfort her, but being too shy and stiff to bring the actions her head was urging her to do to life. And Pippa understood that. Hecate did, however, manage to bring a hand down onto Pippa’s shoulder and ever so slightly squeeze it. “Pippa,” She said, a little louder than a whisper, “Please tell me what the matter is?”

Pippa turned her head away in what seemed like anger and she let out a heavy sigh, which was not like Pippa at all. “I’m trying to tell you that-“ She looked up at Hecate, who stared at her with caring, yet worried eyes, then away from her once more. “I’m trying to tell you that- That I-“ Her lip began to tremble. “Love you.” She finally huffed out, her voice shaking a bit and her eyes suddenly wet with tears. 

Hecate’s heart stopped for a moment. She wanted to believe what she was hearing, but was she hearing it wrong? Did Pippa mean she loved her like a life-long best friend? Or did she mean what Hecate so desperately wanted her to mean? 

Pippa sat in anticipation, soft tears beginning to fall. Hecate had no idea what to say. She didn’t want to risk her already bandaged heart breaking into a million tiny pieces. The only reason it was bandaged in the first place was because Pippa had come back to her. 

Hecate let out a short hum and averted her eyes from Pippa’s gaze. Hoping that if she couldn’t see Pippa, Pippa couldn’t see her obvious trembling.

“Hecate, you’re going to have to say something, I can’t stand it.” Pippa cried, standing and meeting her gaze once more.

“You mean, as friends?” She said, finally, knowing how childish she sounded, as she tried to stop her cheeks from flushing.

Pippa sighed again, in disbelief that Hecate was making it this hard. “Do you want me to mean as friends?” She tried not to let another tear fall, but it was inevitable.

Hecate’s trembling continued. She was finding it hard to keep eye contact and was blinking too much. More seconds, which felt like hours, passed until Hecate knew she couldn’t be silent any longer. “I… Love you too.” Pippa’s eyebrows raised slightly. “As more than friends.”

Pippa, still with a look of disbelief, took Hecate’s hands into her own, just needing to touch her. Her tears didn’t exactly stop, but they definitely meant something different now. And she could now see the wetness that lined Hecate’s eyes too. The two stared at each other, unsure smiles arising on their faces. Hecate knew what she wanted to do, but Hecate being Hecate couldn’t find the power to do it. Despite her magic being some of the most powerful that most great witches and wizards had ever seen, handling feelings was a lot different. A lot harder for Hecate.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Pippa whispered, bringing her face closer to the other witch. She lifted her chin and very softly rubbed her nose against Hecate’s. 

Hecate swallowed and let out a breathy and still unsure, “Yes”

Just hearing the word made tingles dance down Pippa’s spine, as she closed the space between them. It was a gentle kiss. And something completely new to the both of them. Something completely and astonishingly amazing. A kind of magic that neither were used to.

Pippa returned her eyes to Hecate’s, as Hecate unclasped their hands to move her own down to Pippa’s waist, holding her delicately by the hips.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Hecate asked, the pain of the past shining in her eyes, forming new tears.

“I was scared. You were my best friend, how could I risk ruining that?” She paused. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was scared too. That’s why I had to push you away.”

Pippa squeezed her eyes shut, remembering the heartbreak she faced all those years ago. “You didn’t. I was there. I wanted you. I needed you.”

Hecate jumped back from Pippa and jolted her head towards the door, just before three swift knocks were placed upon it. Hecate had sensed it was going to happen.

“Come in.” She said in a raised voice, trying to catch her breath.

“Oh, Hecate, I’m sorry I didn’t know you had company. Well met, Miss Pentangle.” Miss Cackle cheered, bowing her head.

“Well met, Miss Cackle.” Pippa replied, trying not to sound flustered. “Is that the time? I better be going. I’ll speak with you soon, Hecate?” Hecate had no time to answer, before Pippa was hurriedly heading out of the doorway and before she knew it, she was sat, majestically as ever, atop her broomstick, making her way back to her own academy. 

Her mind was fleeting with thoughts about what had just happened. She barely had time to process any of it on the way here, she just couldn’t seem to clear her head and concentrate on flying all at the same time. But now she was back in her own study. And although she tried to clear her head once more, she couldn’t stop thinking about how much she wished Hecate was there with her. She should never have left in such a hurry like that.

“Pippa.” A breathless Hecate let out, making Pippa jump. At first Pippa thought she’d imagined it. But she hadn’t. As if her wish had come true, Hecate was stood behind her on the other side of the room.

“Hecate.” She said, sounding unbelievably relieved. And for a split-second Hecate disappeared into the air.

Reappearing inches away from Pippa, she took her hands in her own, shaking her head. “I’m so sorry. I’m never leaving you again.” She’d barely finished her sentence before her lips were back on Pippa’s. After that first sweet taste not too long ago in her own study, she knew she never ever wanted to be without that taste for the rest of her life.

Hecate didn’t know what came over her. She deepened the kiss, pushing Pippa back onto her desk. Pippa let out a sweet moan and could feel their two heartbeats thumping against each other. Until Hecate abruptly stopped, taking a step back. 

“Is this- What you want?” She asked, unable to even speak properly and already feeling sick at just the thought of Pippa saying no.

Pippa stood, once again re-joining their hands. “I want you.”

Hecate placed her hands on Pippa’s waist for the second time that day, but this time was different than before. She pulled her towards her, so that their bodies were touching. Pippa placed her hands on top of Hecate’s and guided them onto her back and down. And down a little more. Pippa arched her head back just a touch and soon Hecate’s mouth was openly placing warm kisses along her jaw, down her neck, up her chin and back onto her petal-soft lips, her fingers lightly digging into the fabric beneath them.

Pippa looked straight into Hecate’s eyes as she said, “Darling, take me to bed.”

And within an instant they were there, Pippa now backing Hecate towards the bed until she’s sat looking up at Pippa. Pippa raised her arms to her sides and her hands gave a swish. Very slowly, her dress began unzipping itself. “Is this what you want?” A devilish look appeared in her eye.

Immediately, Hecate took hold of the zip herself, speeding up the process greatly. She then attentively pushed the dress down over Pippa’s shoulders. Then down a bit more. Then down a bit more, until the dress dropped off her body by itself. Hecate looked her up and down, taking in a sight she never thought she would ever have the honour of seeing. And oh what an angelic sight it was. The top half of Pippa being completely bare. She leaned her head forward and began placing delicate kisses on Pippa’s stomach, letting her hands stroke down her sides, until they reached her hips. She continued to kiss, further and further down until she stopped just above the waistband of Pippa’s satin pink underwear. She looked up at Pippa once more, and Pippa, once more, placed her own hands on top of Hecate’s, guiding them down her legs. And with them came Pippa’s underwear.

Hecate noticed her mouth had begun to salivate, which only made her face flush more than it already was. Pippa stepped out of her underwear and pushed Hecate down onto the bed, straddling her.

Half a second passed before Hecate’s dress and everything she had on underneath it had vanished and Pippa’s cheeks flushed a deeper pink than the dress she’d been wearing moments ago. Panic set into Hecate’s eyes as she hectically tried to figure out what it was that she’d done wrong, and suddenly she felt the need to cover up.

“Oh, Hiccup. It’s not you. I- I think I just sent your dress to vanishment.” Pippa said, in a state of total embarrassment. Powerful witches like Pippa were not the type to get such a simple spell mixed up. Hecate let out a sigh of relief and giggled, pulling Pippa down towards her. “My magic never did work quite the way I wanted it to whenever I was around you,” She leaned down further and flicked her tongue over Hecate’s lips, whispering, “You pearl.” She moved herself down Hecate’s body, lightly stroking a hand over her one of her breasts, and placing kisses around the other.

When Pippa finally took her nipple into her mouth, Hecate gasped, pushing out her chest, her hands finding themselves getting tangled in Pippa’s hair. Pippa began lightly dragging her fingertips down her chest and down her waist and down a little bit more, until she could feel how hot and wet Hecate was. She looked up and smirked. “Oh, Hecate. You have no idea how long I’ve waited to make you feel this way.”

But what Pippa didn’t know was that she’d already made Hecate feel that way, more than a few times over their many years apart. It’s just such a shame it always had to be in a sweet dreamland.

“Only you could ever make me feel this way.” Hecate breathed, looking right into her eyes. Hearing the words, Pippa used her tongue to guide her way to where her hand was resting. She lingered between Hecate’s thighs, wanting so badly to take her, but wanting Hecate to want it more. She teased, brushing the very tip of her nose against her. 

Hecate could feel Pippa’s breath torturing her. She tried to buck and squirm her hips, but Pippa wouldn’t let her. She was enjoying Hecate’s longing. “Maybe I could keep you like this forever.” She teased once more, quickly flicking her tongue out, barely touching the other witch’s skin. 

“Pippa. Please.” Hecate begged. And that was all Pippa needed. She took Hecate into her mouth, making her whimper, as all the muscles in her body tightened. The feeling was unbelievable. Unimaginable even. And Hecate knew it was because it was Pippa. It was her Pippa. She tried so hard to mask her moans, but she couldn’t, and the more the she tried the more she trembled. And either way, the more she was at Pippa’s complete mercy. She breathed out Pippa’s name, lifting her hips slightly, needing more.

She felt Pippa’s fingers move, rubbing her just below where Pippa’s mouth was, and then positioning them. She breathed Pippa’s name once more.

“Is this what you want?” Pippa asked, circling a finger over Hecate’s centre.

Need. Hecate nodded quickly, breathing more intensely than before. Feeling Pippa’s finger slide into her like that made her head jolt and her heart was suddenly beating faster than she thought possible. 

But then none of this seemed possible. The years and years and years she had waited, wanted, needed to feel as close to Pippa as she did right in this very moment. And oh goodness Hecate was close.

Whispering Hecate’s name, Pippa brought a second finger up towards her. It was all Hecate could do not to lose herself completely in that moment. She managed to breathe out a quick “yes” and turned her head away, almost out of shame that she could surrender herself so easily to Pippa and feel this good about it.

Pippa curved her next finger in and Hecate tried so hard to resist the uncontrollable bucking of her hips. Her face and chest flushed a light shade of scarlet, as she tumbled over the edge. Overcome with emotion and the tingles that pulsed throughout her entire body, she whimpered once more, her mouth unable to close as her jaw quaked. Pippa raised her head and covered the bottom of Hecate’s stomach in hot, delicate kisses, while Hecate tried to steady her shaking body. 

Pippa felt the last few of Hecate’s pulses wrap around her fingers, before Hecate melted onto them and suddenly covered her face with her hands, not wanting to show the few tears that she may’ve shed. Pippa removed herself from Hecate and Hecate gave a quiet sniffle, before uncovering herself, trying to act as though she wasn’t obviously crying. Pippa sat up and carefully brushed away a loose strand of the other witch’s hair from her face, before slowly bringing her other hand up to her lips and sucking her fingers clean. Hecate pulled her down towards her, needing to feel Pippa’s lips on hers again. She wrapped her arms around Pippa’s back and held her for a few moments, her heart still racing.  
Gently releasing herself from underneath Pippa, Hecate positioned herself where Pippa was hovering above her just moments ago. She looked down at the unfathomable beauty beneath her, her heart feeling more healed, more alive than she could ever remember it feeling. 

Pippa reached up, placing her hand on Hecate’s cheek. “My darling. You know I have only ever wanted you. And I would never expect anything in return.” Her voice was soft, but serious.

Hecate looked down into Pippa’s eyes, as she brought her hand up to stroke Pippa’s. She took her hand carefully into her own before thrusting it down onto the bed, pinning it there, as she ducked her head and began sucking on Pippa’s neck, making Pippa gasp loudly and her head arch back.

She continued to suck kisses down Pippa’s neck and chest, whilst her hand made its way down to Pippa’s inner thigh, lightly scratching at it, making Pippa stretch her body down a little in the hopes that Hecate would stop the teasing and just touch her. 

“Hecate.” Pippa breathed with a desperate longing in her voice.

Hecate brought her kisses down Pippa’s stomach and brought her fingers up to Pippa, rubbing them up towards her clit, almost touching it, but not quite. 

“Hecate.” Pippa pleaded again, looking down at the witch on top of her.

Hecate brought her lips back up to Pippa’s and kissed her, as she finally began to rub her clit. Pippa moaned into Hecate’s mouth, placing her hands on the back of her head, burying her fingers in her hair. 

Grinning at Pippa’s response to her touch, Hecate locked eyes with the other witch, whilst her fingers waited steadily at Pippa’s entrance.  
“Please.” Pippa gulped. 

They didn’t break eye contact until Pippa couldn’t help but throw her head back at the feeling of Hecate inside of her. Hecate kissed Pippa’s neck again and again and, again, began to move down Pippa’s body, leaving kisses anywhere that she could along the way. 

Pippa’s taste flooded around Hecate’s mouth like magic, as she kissed and sucked and nipped. She stroked her hands over Pippa’s thighs and gently dug her nails into them.

Pippa didn’t seem to be in control of any of her movements, but even though her mind had been completely taken over by pleasure, her hand still managed to find its way on top of Hecate’s, just in time for the indescribable explosion spiralling inside of Pippa, making one hand clutch her bedsheets as hard as she could, while the other clutched onto Hecate’s wrist, a blissful moan escaping her mouth. 

Pippa allowed herself to sink into the bed, as certain parts of her body remained twitching. Hecate smiled down at her, secretly feeling quite proud that she had brought Pippa Pentangle to this state. Also secretly in disbelief that the two could’ve been doing this all along if they both hadn’t been so stubborn. 

“Pippa?” Hecate whispered, bringing Pippa’s hand up to her lips, kissing her palm. Pippa looked up at her. “I have always been so in love with you.” She’d been dying to say those words ever since she and Pippa were in her study that afternoon. She hated the way she stuttered over her words earlier, letting her anxiety get the best of her. 

“My Hecate. It has always been you.” Pippa said softly, taking Hecate’s hand and gently pulling her into her arms. She kissed Hecate’s forehead and whispered against her, “And you can have me. Now, until forever.”


End file.
